Dunkerque
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: La plage de Dunkerque et de vieux souvenirs à la couleur passée. Harry/Draco, post-poudlard.


Dunkerque.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber et les premiers flocons de neige dégringolaient. Des nuages lourds au dessus de nos têtes menaçaient à chaque instant de nous engloutir sous un déluge floconneux. Je m'en souviens très bien en fait… je croyais que je l'avais oublié, mais les souvenirs sont bien là… Un peu sépia, un peu vieillot, comme retrouvés au fond d'une malle. Mes souvenirs sentent le renfermé. Ou l'odeur du papier à peine sortit des presses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions sur cette plage, c'était l'hiver. La mer était plate, complètement et totalement fondue dans l'horizons. J'étais persuadé que si nous avions l'audace de nous y plonger, nous allions disparaître. Et le ciel, bas et gris nous absorberait. La plage à perte de vue, toute autours. Dunkerque.

Je me souviens que ça t'avait beaucoup plu d'être là, tu chantais à tue-tête une chanson moldu en français. Ca parlait de « monde pervers » et de « corps maquillé en noir et acier »… un truc comme ça, sans grand sens pour moi en vérité. Je n'avais pas tout compris à ce moment là, mais je crois que ç'était une chanson qui venait d'une obscure province près de la Chine du nord. De toutes façon, j'en avais rien à faire d'où venait ta chanson idiote, et des paroles. Par ce que ce jour là, je ne voyais que toi qui courais et tournais sur le sable. Tu as finis par t'arrêter et écarter tes bras en croix. Pourtant tu chantais toujours, reprenant la chanson à l'infinie y ajoutant des morceaux qui ne devaient pas y être à l'origine vu le rendu final de ta création.

Bon. A ce moment là, j'ai un petit blanc. Enfin plutôt un raté, comme sur les vieux tourne-disques. Tu sais, quand ça saute… Je ne suis plus bien sûr si tu m'as regardé en souriant ou si tu as juste continué de chanter en regardant la neige te manger petit à petit les yeux. Moi je ne bougeais pas. Tétanisé à la fois par la neige et par toi.

Nous étions le… Le 24 décembre 2001. Oui, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Il y avait cette fleur rouge que l'on avait cueillit sur le chemin du retour. On l'avait mis dans un livre. Je ne me souviens plus du titre. Encore un raté… Mais en tout cas, on avait écrit la date sur la page, et c'était moi, avec mon stylo rouge. « Dunkerque, le vingt-quatre décembre 2001. »

J'aurais voulu te faire l'amour sur cette plage, que ton Dunkerque devienne aussi le mien. Mais bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait. Bien sûr, je suis resté là à te regarder. Bien sûr je n'ai pas bougé.

Je croyais que j'avais oublié, mais non tu vois. C'est de ces choses que l'on ne peut pas oublier.

Tu as finis par t'allonger sur le sable, te transformant en angélique gisant de neige. J'ai eu peur. Lorsque tu ne bougeas plus, je me suis penché au dessus de toi et j'ai prié, très fort. Je ne sais même pas à qui ou quoi étaient destinées mes prières. Je me suis juste penché sur toi et j'ai souhaité que tu rouvres les yeux. Tes jolis yeux verts. Et comme j'empêchais la neige de t'atteindre, tu as finis par me regarder. J'étais vraiment très près à ce moment là, oui… J'aurais pu t'embrasser. J'aurais du t'embrasser en fait. On dirait qu'il y a des rayures sur la pellicule de mes souvenirs… Comme ces vieilles photos de dirigeants russes, trafiquées et d'où certaines personnes disparaissent mystérieusement. Je ne sais plus si je t'ai embrassé.

Il faisait froid, j'en suis certain. Il faisait sombre, et on avait décidé de rentrer finalement. Mais nous ne quittions pas vraiment Dunkerque. Ma famille possédait une petite maison à Lille. Je me souviens que tu te moquais du mot « petite », même si je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi… Tu m'as dit que c'était une question d'éducation, et en entrant, tu as recommencé à chanter en français… Une histoire de « manoir » et de « secret entre toi et moi ». Je ne sais pas où tu as appris le français. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas. En vérité, je n'étais pas le maître du monde que je croyais être.

J'ai toujours bien aimé noël. Je crois que toi aussi. En sixième année, lorsque je suis resté à Poudlard durant les vacances, je me rappelle que tu semblais heureux… Bien sûr à l'époque, ton bonheur était le dernier de mes soucis, mais ça m'avait semblé déplacé ce sourire sur ton visage alors que de mon coté, j'oeuvrais contre toi et pour sauver ma famille et ma peau…

Les choses changent tu vois. Maintenant ma peau ne m'est plus d'aucune valeur par rapport à la tienne.

Le soir, au chaud devant la cheminée, on n'a pas ouvert de cadeaux… Mon présent pour toi c'était t'offrir un peu de paix, et le tient pour moi c'était juste ta présence, et je te jure que c'était déjà trop…

On a mangé un peu de saumon fumé sur des toasts grillés qu'on était allé chercher au supermarché d'à coté. Ce qui reste un souvenir perturbant mais très net.

On a bu un peu de champagne aussi… Et on s'était débrouillé avec un bout de fromage et un gâteau au chocolat industriel, mais pas mauvais au demeurant.

Je t'ai souhaité un joyeux noël, tu m'as souhaité un joyeux noël, on est partit se coucher chacun de notre coté. Il était, voyons… onze heures et demie.

Je n'ai pas réussis à m'endormir cette nuit là.

Il était trois heures du matin quand je t'ai entendu frapper à la porte. Ce n'est jamais moi qui vais te voir, ça n'a pas changé. Il n'y a que toi pour décider de ces choses là, et je me pli à tes désirs.

Et tu murmures, joyeux noël à mon oreille, et je ne peux que m'appliquer à te satisfaire.

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs, je m'y revois tellement bien.

Le gramophone s'use un peu à la longue…

Mes souvenirs sont sépia, j'en remercie le ciel, par ce que mon présent est trop criard, plein de couleurs. Complètement saturé. Les couleurs ressortent affreusement. Surtout le vert. J'en vois partout. Ca accroche mon regard.

Bon, là c'est très particulier. Je viens d'entrer dans le café et la neige qui s'est accrochée à mes cheveux et à mon écharpe fond doucement. La nuit vient a peine de se retirer, il fait encore un peu sombre à l'extérieur. Un grand calendrier en carton m'indique ce que je sais déjà. Nous sommes le 24 décembre 2007. Six ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et le vert qui accroche mon regard est enfin celui que je recherche depuis Dunkerque.

- Harry Potter.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de m'indiquer la chaise en face de lui. Je me défais de mon manteau et de mon écharpe, je m'assoie. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, avalant tout d'un coup toute cette couleur qui m'était devenue rare. Il sourit, me commande un café, j'ai horreur du café, et finis par tourner son regard vers moi. Il me dévisage un peu.

- Tu as changé.

- J'ai 35 ans maintenant.

- Tu es marié ? Des enfants ?

Je le regarde, et je sens remonter en moi cette expression de dédain qu'il déteste.

- C'est ça, fout-toi de moi Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Si à 29 ans j'ai été capable de passer une année avec toi en ne vivant que de sexe et d'eau fraîche, relation qui je te rappelle a été brutalement interrompue à Noël pour une raison qui m'échappe, c'est que j'aime les hommes. Et j'ai beau être blond, riche et sexy, avec toutes les plus belles fortunes d'Angleterre prête à m'épouser, je ne suis pas encore assez désespéré pour me névroser à vie.

Il se cale dans son siège et me sers son petit sourire agaçant, et mon café. Brusquement j'ai un gros doute. Ca me gèle les entrailles.

- Et… Et toi ? Marié, des enfants ?

Je parle d'un ton que j'espère désinvolte et tourne ma petite cuillère dans mon café.

- J'ai une petite fille. Mais je ne suis pas marié.

- Ha…

Ma voix s'étrangle un peu. Je suis le seul imbécile ici. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir oublié. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de balancer mon gramophone à la casse à grand renfort d'Obliviate.

- Elle a 6 ans maintenant.

- Ha… Tu n'as pas tardé à te trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Je vous ignorais si volage monsieur Potter.

Il sourit doucement à ma tentative d'humour et regarde vers les toilettes. Quoi ? Il espère s'enfuir en utilisant un prétexte fallacieux ? Sale con.

- En fait je l'ai adopté, par ce que moi non plus je ne suis pas pour la névrose comme tu le dis si bien.

- Evidemment que je le dis bien…

J'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. Une petite fille sort des toilettes et se dirige vers nous. Elle est mignonne, mangée par les taches de rousseurs, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus foncés.

- Je l'ai trouvé en Irlande il y a trois ans. Hein ma puce ! Elle était dans un orphelinat moldu, et comme en passant devant j'ai trouvé curieux qu'elle soit toute seule à jouer avec une branche qui vole, je l'ai adopté. Un jour elle ira à Poudlard n'est ce pas ?

Ma gorge est toute serrée, je n'arrive pas à parler. Je vois la petite sourire à son père, de son sourire de dents de lait… Il la pose à coté de lui et lui réajuste une barrette dans ses cheveux.

- Dis bonjour à Draco ma puce.

- Bonjour Draco.

J'esquisse un sourire en lui rendant son salut pendant qu'elle enlève ses barrettes dans ce qu'elle croie être un geste discret, et fixe mes yeux sur ceux d'Harry.

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ?

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

- Pardon ?

- Je… j'aimerais qu'on réessaye toi et moi.

- Tu comptes me lâcher à Noël prochain ? C'est un sport national à Potterland ?

- Non. J'ai eu peur il y a six ans. Mais maintenant c'est clair.

Je rajoute un sucre dans le café, remue de nouveau la cuillère. Le passé et le présent se mélange, ça ne va pas du tout… Voila que je vois tout normalement… J'ai perdu toutes les couleurs qui m'agressaient.

Il a l'air sérieux, c'est un peu effrayant. Il me prend vraiment pour un con ? Il aurait bien raison si j'acceptais ça ! Non mais vraiment ! J'ai une tête à accepter ?

- Si j'accepte c'est pour longtemps ? Pour toujours ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu sais qu'elle risque d'aller à Serpentard !

- Oui.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

- Tu veux vivre chez moi ?

- Oui.

- On irait à Dunkerque pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Oui…

- Tu m'aimes alors ?

- Oui.

- Je veux bien essayer dans ce cas là.

Je souris, j'ai l'impression d'être léger. Je regarde la petite qui fait des bulles dans sa limonade en regardant les oiseaux par la fenêtre. Je suis vraiment con.

- Tu écoutes toujours ton groupe français ?

- Oui.

- Comment est ce qu'elle s'appelle ta fille ?

- Alice.

Je souris. On finit nos consommations, sauf le café, et Harry prend Alice dans ses bras. La porte fait retentir un petit carillon et nous nous retrouvons dehors. Le vent est chargé de flocons de neige. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et souris. Harry et Alice courent sur le sable, leurs rires se mêlent, c'est joli…

Dunkerque n'a pas changé, mais ce n'est plus seulement celui d'Harry. Il est à Alice et moi aussi. Je sourit de nouveau et court vers eux.

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais pris trop de saumon fumé pour moi tout seul.

- On aura qu'à aller acheter des toasts au supermarché.

Je souris à Harry qui me sourit lui aussi… Alors tout doucement, il met sa main dans la mienne. Je crois que j'ai toujours bien aimé noël.


End file.
